The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Taxus, botanically known as Taxus×media, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Geers’.
The new Taxus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Taxus×media cultivar Hicksii, not patented. The Inventor discovered the new Taxus as a single branch mutation within a population of plants of the parent ‘Hicksii’ in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 1986.
Asexual reproduction of the new Taxus by hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 1996 has shown that the unique features of this new Taxus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.